In Return
by CrypticGirl
Summary: In a time of dire need, friends and family will rise up to repay the heroes for their courageous deeds. Concluded 02.07.07.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Now and forever, ToL only belongs to Namco, and no one else.

Author's Note: This idea just came to me while I was playing ToL for the first time in a while. And I just had to get it started.

Chapter 1

"Put more anger into it, Shirley," Senel instructed.

He and Shirley stood side by side in Senel's front yard. The two of them were practicing their punches.

"All of the power comes from the gut," Senel told her. "Exert the power from your gut and into your punch, like this...hmph!"

He threw a hard thrust punch forward.

Shirley nodded. "Okay. Ha!" She threw a forward punch as well.

"That's good."

"R...really?"

"Sure. Here, punch me in the stomach. I want to see just how powerful your punch is."

"But...but I can't do that..."

"Sure you can." Senel straightened himself. "Don't worry, Shirley. I can take it."

"Um...all right." Shirley stood in front of him, pulling her fist back.

"Remember, right from the gut, like I told you."

Senel stood up straight, bracing himself for the attack. Shirley threw a fierce uppercut to his abdomen, immediately knocking the wind out of him.

"Oof!!" Senel hunched over, collapsing to his knees.

Shirley knelt down next to him. "Oh no! Senel, are you hurt!?"

Senel took a moment to regain his breath. "Damn...that was powerful..."

"Really?"

Senel stood up and shook his head. "You know, that reminds me of something. Chloe told me what happened at that disco party."

"She did?"

"Yeah, she said that Solon and Melanie attacked. Is that true?"

"Um...yes, that's right."

"Chloe also said that you fought Melanie really well."

Shirley blushed. "Well, I don't really feel like I did much...Jay said that they gave up too easily."

"I wasn't there, so I wouldn't know," Senel said. "But the point is that you fought Melanie. Which means that you're a lot stronger than you're letting on. Hell, I know that now from the way you punched me. You probably don't need me to train you anymore."

"Oh...okay."

"In fact, I may need to train more just to keep up with you. We ought to have a sparring match sometime."

"Sparring? Is that where people fight each other?"

"Well, kinda. Yeah, people fight, but it's not real serious. Just friendly competition. It's how fighters help each other to improve."

"Okay...I guess I can try sometime."

Senel nodded. "All right. Well, I guess I'll call it a day and have some lunch."

"Oh yeah, Norma said to tell you that we're having a picnic at Lumen Spring."

"All right, I'll be there."

----------------

Chloe Valens stepped outside of the hospital and took a breath of fresh air.

"It sure is a nice day today," she said to herself. "It's a nice day for a picnic at Lumen Spring."

Suddenly, she heard clanging sounds from behind the building. As a swordfighter, Chloe knew these sounds all too well – it was the sound of swords clashing. She drew her sword and pressed herself against the building, slowly moving towards the back and then peeked into the backyard. There, she found Arnold and Elsa Alcott engaged in a sword battle.

Elsa cried out as Arnold knocked the sword from her hands. The sword flew through the air before sticking into the ground behind her. Arnold moved up to her, putting his sword to her throat, and then backed off.

"Okay, Father, you win!" she said in between heavy breaths.

"Elsa!" Chloe ran up to join them.

"Oh, Chloe!" Elsa said.

"Good morning, Chloe," Arnold said.

"What's going on?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing much. Elsa and I were just sparring."

"Did you see me, Chloe? Did you?" Elsa asked.

"I'm sorry I didn't," Chloe told her. "I only saw Arnold knock the sword from your hands."

"Oh..."

"You were holding the sword too tightly, Elsa," Arnold added. "When you're in battle, you have to hold it gently."

"Gently? Okay..."

"I see...so Arnold is teaching you to use a sword," Chloe said.

Elsa nodded. "That's right. I'm going to follow in his footsteps and make medicines for a living. So I'm also going to need to protect myself when I search for herbs where the monsters are."

"I see. It's nice to know that your father inspires you so much."

"Yes, he does."

"Elsa's showing some excellent potential," Arnold said, "but she still has much to learn."

"Yeah, that's true," Elsa agreed. "I'm still not that good yet."

"Well, swordplay takes practice, just like everything else," Chloe told her. "You just need to have more confidence."

"That's right, Elsa," Arnold said.

Elsa pondered for a moment. "Confidence..."

"It means to believe in yourself," Chloe said. "Encourage yourself to succeed, no matter what obstacles stand in your way."

"Ahh...you're right! Thank you, Chloe!" Elsa ran up and hugged Chloe. "I'm so glad you're my friend!"

Chloe only blushed and giggled.

"Well, I think that's enough training for today, Elsa," Arnold said. "You've learned quite a bit already, I see."

"Okay, Father! So, what are you doing today, Chloe?"

"I'm going to meet the others at Lumen Spring for a picnic," Chloe replied.

"A picnic!? Can I come, too?"

Chloe scratched her head. "Well, I don't see why not. You should ask your father, though."

Elsa turned to Arnold. "Father, may I go with Chloe?"

Arnold nodded. "Yes, you may. Have fun."

"All right!" Elsa joined Chloe, and the two of them began walking down the road. "So Chloe, do you think you can spar with me sometime?"

"Well, I don't know..." Chloe said. "I can be very serious when I spar. I wouldn't want you to get hurt."

"Oh yeah, you can use eres, huh? You'd beat me in a heartbeat."

"Well, even without eres, I can be serious."

"Okay...how about if you teach me some things?"

"Hmm, I suppose I could do that."

"All right, I'm looking forward to it," Elsa said. "I swear I'll become stronger!"

Chloe smiled slightly. "I'm looking forward to it as well."

They reached the other exit in the west side of town and began walking up the path toward Lumen Spring.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chloe and Elsa arrived at Lumen Spring to find the rest of the party already there, sitting on the blanket. Harriet was unloading the picnic basket, and the others picked up a sandwich.

"All right, C's here!" Norma called. "We were wondering where you were!"

"Sorry I'm late," Chloe said.

"Oh, don't worry about it. There's plenty of food for everyone!"

Chloe and Elsa sat on the blanket and began eating with the others. They glanced at each other, hoping that someone would start a conversation.

"So...how is everyone doing?" Will asked.

"Oh, fine," the others replied in unison.

_Hmm, that didn't work very well,_ Will thought.

"So what should we talk about, guys?" Norma asked.

Everyone glanced at each other again. Norma snapped her fingers as an idea popped into her head.

"Oh, Shirl! Are you still kicking butt?"

"Wh...what?" Shirley asked.

"You said that Senny was teaching you to fight, right? Are you going to switch to iron eres?"

"No...I just...I just wanted to learn to protect myself. I feel like I'm in the way when everyone else is busy protecting me."

"Don't worry about it, Shirley," Senel said. "It's okay."

"It might be a good idea for us crystal eren to learn a little something of self-defense," Will said.

"Oh, Teach..." Norma said. "The only thing to remember is that when you're facing the enemy, the only thing you need to do is kick 'em in the nuts."

Shirley blushed. "The...the nuts??"

"Yeah! When So-So attacked the party, JJ and I were all over him, kicking him in the nuts!"

Jay smiled. "I have to admit it was a pleasant feeling to kick him there."

"Why would Solon attack a disco party of all places?" Senel asked.

"Probably another attempt to capture me or Shirley," Jay said.

"Or perhaps it was a place where he could kill a lot of people," Chloe added.

Moses' face soured. "Could we talk about somethin' else? You're all ruinin' my lunch."

"Yeah, I guess it's not a good idea to talk about slaughter during lunch..." Senel agreed.

"So Elsa, tell us how your training is going," Chloe said.

Senel looked up. "Training?"

"Yes, I'm learning the sword from my father," Elsa said. "I'm going to follow in his footsteps, so I'll need to protect myself from all the monsters on the Legacy."

"That's an admirable goal," Will said.

"Yes...if I can learn techniques from both Father and Chloe, I'll be unstoppable!"

"Hmm...maybe I should learn to use weapons," Harriet said.

Will looked at her. "Harriet, I think you're getting a little ahead of yourself."

"Well, I've always wondered what it's like to be a hero. You and Senel and everyone else are always fighting to keep the Legacy safe from the monsters and that Vaclav guy."

"Being a hero isn't everything. We just do what's necessary to keep the peace."

"But still, I wonder what it's like. It must be exciting, huh, Dad?"

"Exciting? I'm not sure that's the word I'd use."

Senel smiled. "It is true that our lives are anything but dull."

Moses grinned. "You got that right!"

A citizen came up the hill with a long white box. "Excuse me, I have a package for Norma Beatty."

Norma jumped up. "Ooh, that's me!"

"A package?" Moses asked. "What's in it?"

Norma held the package tightly. "Nah-uh-uh! There's no reason for you to know."

"Hey!"

"Well, I'm going back to the inn to check out my package! See you!" Norma skipped down the mountain path.

"You'd better show us what's in the package!" Moses called after her.

Will stood up and bonked him on the head. "Whatever's in the package is Norma's business. It's none of your concern."

"For cryin' out loud..."

----------------

Norma returned to her room at the inn, the opened her package. It was a bouquet of pink and purple flowers with a small tag attached to it.

"Hmm...To Norma...from Teach." Norma gasped in surprise. "Teach sent me flowers!? Wow! He really does love me!"

She spun around, holding the flowers tightly to her chest. "Whoo!" She then took a big sniff from the flowers.

"Whew...that wore me out. I think I'll take a nap..."

Thus, Norma climbed onto her bed and fell fast asleep.

--------------

When Senel's group finished their picnic, they walked back down the mountain path back to Werites Beacon.

"Thanks for the picnic, Chloe," Elsa said. "See you later!"

"Dad, I'll be heading home now," Harriet added. "Bye!"

Harriet and Elsa began skipping down the road. At almost the same time, Isabella came up the road and stopped in front of the group.

"Will!" she called. "Her Excellency wishes to speak with all of you!"

"Uh-oh, did we do somethin' wrong?" Moses asked.

"She only has a small favor to ask of you."

Will nodded. "Understood. We're on our way."

The group made haste for Musette's house and stepped inside.

"Come on in, everyone," Musette said.

"Yes," Will said. "Isabella said that you called for us."

"I just have an interesting report to share with you. The innkeeper found some strange flowers in the room where Norma is staying. I thought you might like to study them."

Will stroked his chin. "Hmm, an interesting report indeed. All right, we'll go take a look. Let's go, everyone."

-------------

Norma was still snoozing in her room when the party entered.

Senel looked around. "I don't see any flowers in here."

"We'll just have to ask Sleepyhead herself," Will said.

"JJ's so cute..." Norma babbled. "I wanna hold him in my arms..."

Jay's face turned beet red, but otherwise showed no reaction.

Will reached out, pulling on Norma's ear.

"Ow, my ear...no pulling...no pulling..."

"Wake up!!" the party yelled in unison.

Still nothing.

"Hmm..." Will raised his fist, bonking Norma on the head.

"Ow..." she muttered, still in her deep slumber.

Will bonked her three more times.

"Ow...ow...ow..."

Will bonked her one more time.

"Ow...help...I've fallen...and I can't get up..."

Will let out an exasperated sigh.

"Let me try." Chloe stepped forward and shook Norma by the shoulders. "Norma, wake up!"

"Zzzzz..." Norma was still sound asleep, snoring softly.

"Hmm...perhaps she really can't get up," Jay said. "Ah!"

"Do you know something, Jay?" Senel asked.

"Not exactly. It's just a theory. It would be best if I looked into it first. I wonder if Norma's deep sleep might be related to the strange flowers that Musette spoke of?"

"We'll need to see the flowers to be sure," Will said. "Let's go ask the innkeeper."

The group left the room and went downstairs to the check-in desk.

"May I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes, we'd like to inquire about the strange flowers you found in Norma Beatty's room," Will said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. The flowers were withered, so I had to dispose of them."

"I see...thank you."

The group turned and left the inn, stopping in the road in front of it.

"I don't know whether to be worried about Norma or not," Senel said. "She's always been a heavy sleeper, but we've never failed to rouse her before."

"Yes, it's unusual for her to sleep like this," Will agreed. "We'll all meet back at my house tomorrow morning. In the meantime, you're all free to do as you please. I'm going to search for more information on those flowers."

"As will I," Jay said.

The group nodded, then split up to begin their mission.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Moses returned to his camp in front of the lighthouse. "Csaba! Boys, I'm back!"

"Moses!" Csaba called.

"What's up, Csaba?"

Csaba approached Moses with a long white box. "Someone sent a package for you."

"For me? Looks like somebody loves me after all!" Moses opened the box and pulled out a bouquet of pink and purple flowers. He then looked at the tag that was attached.

TO: Moses  
FROM: Jay

"Aw, ain't that sweet! Jay sent me flowers!" Moses took a sniff of the flowers. "Auggh..."

"M-Moses!" Csaba cried. "Are you all right?"

Moses dropped the flowers, letting his arms and head fall limp. "Feels like somebody just glued my eyes shut. Csaba..."

"Wh...what is it?" Csaba asked, uncertain.

"I'm gonna go lay down for a bit. Take care of Giet and the boys, hear?"

"Sure."

Moses dragged himself into his tent and lay down in the grass. He pulled the brown blanket over himself and closed his eyes, quickly sinking into the spiderwebs of sleep.

Csaba peeked into the tent, gazing down at the sleeping bandit. "There's something about those flowers, Giet. I know that Jay and Moses like to do some weird things to each other...but would Jay really do something like this?"

Giet only whined in response.

---------------

The next morning, the remaining members of Senel's party met at Will's house as planned.

"All right, is everyone ready?" Will asked.

"We're all here," Senel said.

Jay closed his eyes. "All except for a certain stupid bandit."

Senel looked it around. "That's strange...where is Moses?"

"We'll find him later," Will said. "I haven't been able to find anything concerning the flowers. How about you, Jay?"

Jay shook his head. "Nothing."

"Wait a minute!" Chloe exclaimed. "What about the package that Norma got yesterday? Do you think it could have been those flowers?"

"Hmm...now that you mention it, it couldn't have been just a coincidence," Will said. "I'm going to go check on Norma."

"I'll go with you," Senel said. "I'm a little worried about her now."

"And I'll look for the stupid bandit," Jay said.

There was a slight pause as they waited for a certain remark about Jay and Moses being lovers...but since Norma was not present, the remark never came.

"I'll try to find the man who delivered the package to Norma," Chloe said. "If nothing else, he'll be able to give us some answers."

"That's a good idea," Will agreed.

"I'll go with you," Shirley said.

Chloe gave her a surprised look. "Shirley?"

"Is something wrong?"

Chloe shook her head. "No, nothing."

"All right, let's go," Will said.

The group nodded, then left the house. Senel and Will took the route to the inn, while Chloe, Shirley, and Jay went in the opposite direction. Grune stepped into the yard and stopped.

"I wonder where everyone is going?" she asked herself. "I wonder where I should go?"

She pondered for a moment, then turned to the garden to her right. "Oh well. La, la, la..."

-----------------

Senel and Will arrived at the inn and went into Norma's room. There, she was still sound asleep in her bed.

"She's still asleep!?" Senel exclaimed in shock.

Will went to her side and shook her. "Norma, wake up!"

"Ahh...kiss me..." Norma muttered.

Will backed off.

"Okay, something is definitely wrong," Senel said.

"Yes...there's nothing we can do here, so let's try to find that delivery man."

Senel and Will left the inn.

----------------

Jay knew that the first place to look for Moses was at the bandits' camp. As he arrived at the camp, Csaba immediately greeted him.

"Jay! I'm glad you're here! Something's wrong with Moses!"

Jay raised an eye. "Really?"

"Yeah! He went to sleep after smelling the roses that you sent him, and he hasn't woken up since."

Jay's face soured. "I never sent Moses any flowers."

"Huh?"

"I wouldn't be caught dead sending any flowers to Moses."

Csaba picked up the flowers and handed them to Jay. "Here, look!"

Jay looked at the tag, confused that his name was indeed on it as the sender. He then sniffed the flowers...and wished immediately that he hadn't.

"Ugh!" Jay dropped the flowers and covered his face. "I see what you mean..."

Csaba gasped. "Jay! Not you, too!"

"It's just as I thought..." Jay muttered. "I understand now...it's all a plot!"

"A plot?"

"I...I..." Jay stepped over to the tent and went inside. He barely managed to catch a glimpse of Moses sleeping on the ground. "M...Moses..."

He then collapsed to the ground next to the bandit. Csaba went to his side and shook him.

"Jay, wake up! What kind of plot is it!? Jay!!"

Csaba paused when he realized that Jay wasn't going to wake up. "A plot...we'd better find out what's going on, Giet."

"Woof!" Giet responded.

Csaba stepped out into the camp again and stomped on the flowers. "Damn these flowers!!"

----------------

Chloe and Shirley's search took them to the fountain plaza. They looked around, and then heard a voice behind them.

"Chloe Valens!"

Chloe and Shirley turned around to see the delivery man with two more long boxes.

"I have a package for you two," he said, handing both of them a box.

"Wait!" Chloe said. "The package you gave to Norma Beatty...what was in it?"

The man shrugged. "I honestly don't know. I just deliver the packages. I haven't the slightest idea what's in them."

"I see...can you at least tell us who the package was from?"

"If I remember correctly, it was some guy named 'Teach.' I have no idea who that is, though."

_Raynard..._ Chloe thought.

"Okay, thanks," she said.

"Sure...but why all the questions?" the man asked.

"Oh...we were just curious."

"Okay. Enjoy your package!" The man turned and left the plaza.

"So...it looks like we were wrong after all," Chloe said.

"Yeah..." Shirley agreed. "So the package wasn't the cause of this..."

They both opened their packages and pulled out the same flowers, then checked the tag.

"Oh, these flowers are from Senel!" Shirley said.

"My flowers are from Coolidge as well," Chloe said.

"Really?"

"Oh well...I guess we can't complain about getting flowers."

"You're right. They really are beautiful."

Both Chloe and Shirley smelled the flowers, then immediately felt the effects.

"Ah...Shirley..." Chloe groaned. "Do you feel...?"

"Chloe..." Shirley stammered. "Suddenly, I..."

Before they could realize was was happening, they both collapsed to the ground.

----------------

Back at Will's house, Grune had resorted to watering the garden, singing her favorite song.

"Let us take a little seedling, plant it gently, water it well. Oh little seedling nestled in the ground, grow up safe and sound..."

"Excuse me, miss!" a voice called.

Grune stood up and turned around. The delivery man was standing on the doorstep with another long white box.

"Yes?" Grune asked with a smile.

"I have a package for Mr. Will Raynard," he said. "Could you hand this to him when he returns home?"

"Sure."

The man handed her the box, then left. Grune looked down at the box.

"I wonder what's in here?" She opened the box, pulled out the flowers, and looked at the tag. "To Will...from Harriet. Oh, how sweet. They're so pretty."

Grune smelled the flowers, then dropped them to the ground and stretched out her arms. "Ah...I'm going to take a little nap now."

She reclined gently on the ground and nodded off to sleep. "Goodnight, little seedling..."

------------------

A red soldier raced onto the bridge to deliver a report to Commander Vaclav.

"Good news, Commander," he said. "The Gadorian knight and the Merines have fallen victim to the spell, as well as that clueless woman. Only Senel Coolidge and Will Raynard remain."

"Excellent," Vaclav responded. "It's only a matter of time before the last two fall as well."

"I have to hand it to you, Solon," Cashel said. "You sure know how to come up with a wicked scheme."

Solon grinned. "Yes..."

Cashel turned to Vaclav. "Commander...after all of them are under the spell...what next?"

Vaclav stroked his chin. "Hmm, a fitting question..." He turned to face the soldiers now. "Keep a close eye on the city. When Senel and Will fall asleep, bring them all to me!"

"Yes, sir!" the soldiers responded in unison.

"One more thing: We will move to Mirage Palace for this operation."

The Terrors threw him a look. "Mirage Palace?"

"Yes. The bridge is well known as our base right now. We'll be less vulnerable in Mirage Palace."

"Ah yes, good plan," Cashel agreed.

"Now go!" Vaclav ordered.

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers turned and left the control room.

-----------------

Senel and Will continued to search Werites Beacon for any clues they could find, or at least any sign of the other party members.

"I wonder if Jay has found Moses yet?" Senel said. "We haven't heard anything since we split up."

"I'm sure they're fine," Will said. "They're probably searching the city like we are."

They arrived at the road leading to the plaza and noticed a large crowd had gathered around.

"Hey, something's happening at the plaza!" Senel pointed out.

"Well then, let's take a look."

The pair went over to the plaza. The crowd parted for them, and they found Chloe and Shirley in a heap on the ground.

Senel gasped, kneeling beside Shirley and shaking her. "Shirley!!"

Will checked on Chloe. "It's no use; they're out cold."

They spotted the bouquets nearby and picked them up, then smelled them.

"Argh..." Senel dropped the flowers. "So Jay was right after all...it is the flowers. Anyone who smells them falls asleep..."

Will grabbed Senel by the shoulders. "All right, Senel, we have to keep moving."

"Move...where?"

"Back to my house."

"Wh...why?"

"No time to talk...let's go..."

They left the plaza with uneven steps. They could both feel their eyes drifting closed, and they repeatedly shook their heads, trying to stay awake.

"Argh...I can't take much more..." Senel grumbled.

"Don't give up..." Will said. "Just a little more..."

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, they reached their destination and spotted Grune sleeping in front of the garden with a bouquet of flowers next to her.

"Damn...looks like Grune got a whiff of those flowers, too," Senel said.

"All right...we're here." Will opened the door and stepped inside, only to hear a thud behind him. Senel Coolidge had fallen asleep.

"Senel!" Will tried to wake him up, but it was no use. Thinking quickly, Will went into the house.

Harriet came downstairs to greet him, and immediately noticed the drowsy look on his face. "Welcome home...Dad? What's the matter? You look like you're about to collapse!"

"Harriet..." Will ran to his bookcase and grabbed the first sheet of paper and writing utensil he could get his hands on. "I need you...to do me a big favor..."

"What?"

Will scribbled a short message onto the paper and handed it to Harriet. "Take this to...to..."

Before he could finish his sentence, he collapsed to the ground unconscious.

"Dad!?" Harriet shook him desperately. "What's going on!? Where am I supposed to take this to!?"

She took a glance at the note. The writing was unusually large and sloppy. "I can't even read this thing! Hey, I know! I'll take it to Musette! She'll know what to do!"

With her plan in mind, Harriet ran out the front door, only to trip over Senel's unconscious body. Harriet was about to get up and kick him, but given the fact that both her father and Grune were sound asleep on the ground, she knew that something serious was going on. Harriet jumped to her feet and ran down the road to report to Musette.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Csaba had gone to Musette's house to report the strange events occurring in Werites Beacon.

"So these flowers put people to sleep?" Musette asked.

Csaba nodded. "That's right, Madame. Moses and Jay both went to sleep after smelling those flowers, and they haven't woken up since. I also suspect that those flowers are part of a plot."

"A plot?"

"Yes. The flowers that Moses had claimed to be from Jay. However, when Jay arrived, he said that he didn't send Moses any flowers."

"That is odd," Musette agreed.

Just then, Elsa raced into the house, breathing heavily. Arnold entered calmly behind her.

"Madame Musette!" Elsa cried. "Chloe and Shirley have collapsed in the fountain plaza!"

"The rumor about the mysterious flowers turned out to be true," Arnold said calmly.

Before Musette could respond, Harriet burst in with Will's note.

"Madame Musette! Dad wrote this note and then just collapsed!"

Arnold looked at her. "Will, too?"

"Uh-huh! Senel and Grune were asleep in the yard, too."

"This isn't looking good..."

Harriet handed the note to Musette, who read it out loud.

_Flowers made us  
Fall asleep  
Something Wrong_

_-Will_

"Wow, you could read that?" Harriet asked.

"The writing was sloppy, but it's understandable, given his condition. The important thing is that Will was able to get his message across."

"So what should we do?" Elsa asked.

"If it's a plot, we need to find out who's behind it at why," Csaba said.

"We don't even know what the motive is," Arnold pointed out. "Is it a plot against Senel's group, or are they targeting Musette?"

"No, they're definitely targeting Senel's group. The flowers at the camp were addressed to Moses."

"You have a point. The flowers next to Chloe and Shirley were addressed to them as well."

"So Jay, Moses, Chloe, Shirley, Senel, Grune, and Will..." Csaba said. "That leaves Norma."

"The flowers were first discovered in Norma's room at the inn, so I doubt that she remains," Musette said.

"So whoever made this plot actually succeeded..." Arnold lamented.

At that moment, the three Scallop Brothers came into the house. "Ors, ors!"

"My goodness...the Oresoren!" Musette exclaimed.

"Madame Musette!" Quppo cried. "It's terrible! We saw Vaclav's soldiers taking Senel and his friends away!"

"What!?" Harriet gasped.

"No!" Elsa cried.

"Moses, too?" Csaba asked.

"Yes, Moses and Jay were taken, too," Poppo said. "All eight of them were taken!"

"That is most unfortunate," Musette said.

"There's only one thing to do!" Csaba pulled out a chair from the table and stood on top of it. "I'm going to go save them!"

Everyone looked at him, thoroughly stunned.

"Csaba? Are you certain you want to do this?" Musette asked.

"Someone has to do it!" Csaba said. "I've known Moses for many years, and Senel and the others are good people as well. They've all done so much for us, so now I'm going to save them in return!"

"Well, I can see you're not going to be swayed," Arnold said. "But I can't let you go alone, so I'll go with you."

"I'm also going," Elsa threw in.

Arnold shot her a look. "Elsa! You know I can't allow you to put yourself in such danger!"

"But Father, Chloe is in danger, and I agree with Csaba! Someone has to save them. I need to do this! Please, Father!"

Arnold sighed. "All right, but we're going to have a long talk about it..."

"Then I'm going, too!" Harriet declared.

"Harriet!" Musette exclaimed.

Harriet shrugged. "Well...it's for Dad."

"Don't forget about us!" Quppo called. "Ors!"

"Yeah, we're going, too!" Poppo added.

"We're going to rescue Jay!" Pippo strummed his harp.

"Well, it looks like a new team of heroes is born," Musette said.

"All right!" Csaba called. "Onward to the bridge!"

"Wait!" Pippo halted them. "Vaclav's forces have left the bridge."

"What!? Where did they go?"

"We don't know, but if you give us one night, we'll look into it," Poppo said.

"All right, go ahead," Arnold said. "The rest of us will need to rest and prepare anyway. This is all a bit sudden."

The others nodded in agreement.

"Father," Elsa said, "could we do one more sword lesson before we go?"

"Of course," Arnold told her. "I'll teach you as much as I can."

The unlikely heroes left the house and went their separate ways to prepare for the upcoming battle.

-----------------

Csaba returned to the bandits' camp and peeked into Moses' tent. Just as the Oresoren said, both Moses and Jay were gone – taken captive by Vaclav with the rest of the group.

"Moses..." Csaba muttered to himself.

After pondering for a brief moment, he stepped outside. "Come on, Giet! We got some training to do!"

He assumed his battle stance, while Giet lowered his pose, ready to pounce.

"Remember, we're doing this for Moses!" Csaba declared. "Let's go!"

-------------

Harriet returned home to prepare herself mentally rather than physically. She stood in the bathroom with Will's large hammer, looking herself in the mirror. She posed with the hammer leaning on her shoulder, and her hand on her hip.

"Harriet Campbell, to the rescue!" she called. "No, that doesn't sound right..."

She held the hammer in front of her with both hands. "Faster than a bookcase! More powerful than an electric stove! Nah...that doesn't sound right either. Maybe Dad was right; being a hero isn't all it's cracked up to be."

Harriet continued to stare at her reflection as a whole new revelation washed over her. Being a hero was a whole lot more than getting excited. It wasn't a game, it was serious business. She wasn't becoming a hero to have fun. She was doing this to save her father, and her other friends.

"But I have to do this!" she told herself. "I have to save Dad and the others! Vaclav! Feel the wrath of Harriet Campbell!"

Harriet paused and then sighed. "Oh, that was so lame..."

-------------

The next morning, Arnold and Elsa took a walk in the town.

"Do you understand everything I've told you?" Arnold asked.

"Yes, Father," Elsa said. "Thank you for the training."

Arnold shook his head. "You can thank me after we've won the battle."

"Yes, of course."

As they came across the bandits' camp, they found Csaba doing stomach crunches on the grass.

"Oh, it's Csaba," Arnold said.

Csaba stood up. "Hey, Arnold."

"Are you prepared to fight Vaclav?"

"Ready as I'll ever be, I suppose. Giet and I have been working hard."

"Hmm...are we having doubts?"

"Well, I'm a little worried about bringing Harriet. As far as I know, she doesn't have any combat skills at all. I know you're training Elsa in the sword, and I have my skills...I don't know what Harriet can do. But if she's determined to save her father, then we really can't stop her."

Harriet arrived at the camp, dragging a deck brush behind her. "All right, are we ready to go?"

"We're still waiting for the Oresoren," Arnold told her.

"Yeah, we still don't know where Vaclav is yet," Csaba added.

Harriet's face soured. "Darn..."

"Harriet, is that a deck brush?" Elsa asked.

"Oh yeah. Dad's hammers are too heavy for me. This is lighter and easier to handle."

"Hello, everyone," Pippo called as the Oresoren entered the camp. "Are you ready to go?"

"Yes," Arnold said. "Were you successful in your search?"

"Indeed we were," Poppo said. "We've located Vaclav in Mirage Palace."

"Mirage Palace...the place that can be seen, but never reached."

"Fear not, friends! We'll take you there!" Quppo said.

"Just follow us," Poppo instructed.

The Scallop Brothers led the group into the lighthouse, and they took the elevator up to the next level. There, they beheld a spectacular sight.

"Wow...a tram!" Harriet exclaimed.

"Hop aboard, everyone," Pippo said. "We'll handle the controls."

"Oh, I get it," Csaba said. "We can get to Mirage Palace by tram..."

Arnold took a deep breath. "All right...let's go."

The group stepped on board the tram, and the door closed itself gently. Within the next minute, the tram revved up and began to move.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The tension was building as the tram rode smoothly down the tracks. The unlikely heroes all had the same mission, but were going for different reasons. They sat in the tram, filled with complex emotions.

"Fighting Vaclav won't be easy..." Csaba said out of nowhere.

"Yeah...Vaclav and the Terrors can use eres," Elsa said. "I think the only one among us who can use eres is my father."

"Oh yeah...they can use eres..." Harriet said. "I forgot about that."

"The bandits and I already lost to Cashel alone once," Csaba said. "Facing them all at once is gonna be difficult."

"Who were the Terrors again?" Elsa asked.

"Melanie the Crimson specializes in fire eres," Csaba explained. "Cashel the Phantom is feared for his deceptive illusions."

Elsa gulped. "Deceptive illusions?"

"He can multiply his own image many times to confuse opponents," Csaba said. "Stingle the Vicious was the third terror, but I heard he was replaced. I don't know who replaced him, though."

"Oh, that's Solon!" Harriet said. "He just likes to kill people and...that's all I know."

"Hmm..." Csaba thought for a moment. "I wonder what happened to Stingle?"

Arnold looked up slightly. _Funny you should ask..._

Elsa moved over next to Arnold. "Are you having doubts, Father?"

"Nah...just complex emotions."

Arnold then began thinking to himself. _Helping Chloe won't even come close to atoning for what I've done. And facing Vaclav who means facing my past. On the other hand, stopping Vaclav might atone for the crimes I've committed while I served him._

"Father?" Elsa asked.

Arnold leaned back in his seat and let out a relieved sigh. "I'm better now. Thank you, Elsa."

At that moment, the tram let out a piercing screech as it slowly came to a stop. The Oresoren stepped into the aisle to greet the group.

"We have arrived at Mirage Palace," Quppo said.

"Let's get going! Ors, ors!" Poppo called.

The group nodded and carefully stepped off the tram.

----------------

In the throne room of Mirage Palace, Vaclav and the Terrors stood. The eight members of Senel's party were lined up at the walls, still in their deep slumber.

"All of you, get to thinking!" Vaclav ordered. "What would be the most appropriate way to dispose of them?"

Solon folded his arms. "I care not what you do with the others, so long as my apprentice is spared."

"Bah!" Cashel went over to Jay and stared down at him condescendingly. "This is the first one I'd like to kill."

"Come now, Cashel," Solon said. "Don't you think he's cute?"

"Yeah...he's just so cute that you _wanna..._" Cashel lifted his foot, preparing to stomp on Jay's prone body, but Solon pulled him away by the collar. "Ow!"

"Keep your hands and feet _off_ of my apprentice!" Solon ordered. He knelt down beside Jay, caressing his face with his index finger. "Ah yes, I'm going to enjoy keeping him..."

"Solon!" Vaclav snapped. "There'll be plenty of time for that later."

Solon clenched his fist, ready to explode, but then calmed down. "Of course." He rose softly, then moved back to the throne.

"How can you possibly enjoy keeping him while he's in a coma?" Cashel asked.

"Don't worry, I can wake him anytime I choose. I knew I'd want to wake him eventually, so I've created an antidote for this."

Just then, Arnold Alcott and the other friends raced into the throne room.

"Vaclav!" Arnold growled.

"You're finished!" Csaba yelled.

Vaclav and the Terrors perked up.

"You!" Cashel pointed at Csaba. "I thought I finished you off in the Forest of No Return!"

"Nice try, Cashel," Csaba responded. "Death will have a hard time catching anyone who lives with Moses Sandor."

Solon drew his sword. "Save the chit chat for later. It's obvious that these fools only came here to die. We should be glad to grant them their fondest wish."

"Yes, you're right." Melanie whipped the ground in front of the intruders. "Feel the burn of my fire eres!"

"No way!" Harriet said. "We came here to save our friends, and I came here to save my dad!"

Elsa held her sword ready. "Chloe, please lend me strength."

"This is ridiculous!" Vaclav growled. "Attack!"

The Terrors charged forward.

"Spread out!" Arnold called.

"Ors, ors!" the Scallop Brothers cried.

The group spread out as ordered. Cashel flipped over Csaba, landing behind him. Csaba darted after him, throwing a fierce kick as Cashel landed. When Cashel blocked the kick, Csaba followed up with a series of quick punches. Cashel repelled the attacks, grabbed Csaba's wrist, and threw two punches to his gut. Csaba staggered backwards in recoil.

Elsa was facing Solon, with the Scallop Brothers standing on either side of her.

_I have to remember what Father taught me,"_ Elsa thought.

Solon leered at her evilly. "I am Solon, master of the killing arts. I hope you've enjoyed your life, because it's about to end!"

Quppo glared at Solon. "I am Quppo, master martial artist of the Oresoren. I am going to kick your _ors_!"

"Raaarrrgh!!" Solon rushed in to attack, throwing two sword strokes. Elsa dodged the attacks, but was thrown off balance as Solon hit her in the stomach with a side kick. Elsa staggered back, crashing into the throne. Solon moved in with an overhead sword attack, but Elsa managed to bring up her sword to block it. Solon continued to apply the pressure, slowly pressing his sword towards Elsa's throat.

_No, I can't...he's too strong!_ she thought.

"Ors!" Quppo dove at Solon, kicking his knee, causing him to drop to one knee. Elsa parried Solon's sword, then as she supported her upper body on the throne, she buried both feet into Solon's stomach, sending him reeling backwards. Elsa stood up and gripped her sword again.

Meanwhile, Harriet planted the end of her deck brush on the floor as she faced Melanie. She waved her arm in the same manner than she had seen Will do many times.

"Brilliant vanguard of the heavens, cry havoc and with your wrath, lead my enemies to their doom!"

"Do you honestly think that you can actually use crystal eres?" Melanie asked.

Harriet extended her palm out. "Indignation!"

But nothing happened.

"Ah hah hah!" Melanie burst out in riotous laughter. "You're just a stupid kid! You can't even use eres! Ah hah hah!"

Harriet pulled back her deck brush, then thrust it forward into Melanie's face. Melanie staggered back and fell down.

Harriet straightened herself. "Ha ha, fooled ya! I didn't think that the Terrors would be this stupid!"

Melanie stood up. "You'll regret that, you little brat!"

Finally, Arnold was facing off against Vaclav. Arnold stood with his right shoulder towards his opponent, spreading out his legs, and holding his sword with both hands.

"Hmm..." Vaclav stroked his chin. "I have a strange feeling that we've met before."

Arnold felt a chill in his spine, as he really didn't want to be recognized as Vaclav's former soldier. "Now why would you think that?"

Instead of answering, Vaclav raised his glowing red fists. "Bow before my fists!"

As he thrust his flaming fist into the ground, Arnold stepped back to avoid it. Then Arnold moved in with an upward sword stroke that merely scraped the surface of Vaclav's armor.

Vaclav flashed a sly smile. "I'd know that sword stroke from anywhere. You are one of my top officers, Stingle."

Arnold gasped. _No! I was hoping he wouldn't find me out!_

Elsa parried a string of sword attacks from Solon. As he lost his balance, Elsa slipped behind him, slashing his back.

"Arrgh!" Solon cried out. "You impudent little wench!"

Elsa pointed her sword at him. "Release Chloe and her friends, now!"

Solon grinned, chuckling within his breath. "Oh, I'll release her all right..."

He disappeared in a puff of smoke, reappearing by the wall, where Chloe lay. He placed the tip of his blade on the ground, right next to Chloe's neck.

Elsa gasped. "No, Chloe!"

Arnold turned upon hearing his daughter's scream. "Elsa!" He quickly ran to her side.

Csaba was distracted from his battle as well. "What the hell is going on?" he asked as he joined Elsa.

"Oh no, he's going to harm Chloe!" Harriet cried as she ran to her allies.

"Ors, ors!" the Oresoren cried.

Solon grinned again, still holding his sword to Chloe's neck. "Make one move, and she dies."

"Don't!!" Elsa screamed.

Arnold grabbed her tightly. "Calm down, Elsa!"

"Dammit!" Csaba cried.

Cashel disappeared in a puff of smoke, then reappeared as multiple shadows surrounding the group. Everyone staggered back to back, startled.

"Ahh!" Harriet screamed.

"Oh no!" Quppo cried. "We can't see through Cashel's shadows!"

"Damn you all to hell!" Csaba growled angrily.

"What should we do?" Elsa asked.

"There's nothing we can do," Arnold said. "Drop your weapons, everyone. They've won this round."


	6. Epilogue

Author's Note: I believe this is the last ToL fic to finish and then I'll be caught up. Afterwards, I'm planning to take a break on ToL fics and focus on a crossover series that I've been writing/planning for years: The Black Shadow Chronicles. I've already started on many of the stories, yet rarely finished any of them. So the writing quality may not be as great. In a nutshell, the series is about a team of misfits, consisting of different characters from different games or shows, and some original characters, traveling the universe which has been conquered by a dark lord. The leader is an adolescent girl who doesn't even value her own life. She waits for the day when she will be killed in battle and finally be set free. The fact that she no longer fears death makes her extremely dangerous to friends and foes alike.

The first story has already been posted; you can easily find it in my profile: "Reawakening." Also a brief summary and character list can be found in my bio. Perhaps my faithful ToL readers can follow this series as well. And who knows? Perhaps I'll write another ToL fic here and there. And who knows? I may put a few ToL characters in the crossover series. And now, on with ToL.  
------------------  
Epilogue

"You poor fools thought you could actually defeat me and my Terrors..." Vaclav taunted. "How amusing. Now it's time to be punished for your ignorance."

Solon stroked his blade carefully. "I say we slice them up nice and slow...starting with the little flower child."

"Ahh!" Harriet shrieked.

"No!" Arnold interrupted. "Commander, I have a final request...as your former officer."

"Hmm...very well, Stingle," Vaclav said. "What will it be?"

Arnold took a step forward. "Kill me and let the others go."

Elsa gasped. "Father!?"

"Arnold!?" Csaba cried with the same level of shock.

"Ors?" the Scallop Brothers gulped.

Vaclav closed his eyes. "Very well. As a former fellow-in-arms, I shall grant your final request. Just give me your sword."

"My sword?" Arnold asked.

"Your swordplay as still as commendable as ever, Stingle. Therefore, I'll grant you the honor of dying by your own sword."

_Stingle?_ Csaba thought. _He really is Stingle?_

"Father, please don't do this!" Elsa begged. "I don't want you to die!"

Arnold took her by the shoulders. "I'm sorry, Elsa. I know it will be painful, but it's absolutely necessary. Right now, I need you to make a promise."

Elsa looked at him with teary eyes. "Wh...what is it?"

"Take care of the people of Werites Beacon for me. Heal their wounds and illnesses with your medicine. And may you have a long and happy friendship with Chloe."

Elsa found it even harder to control her tears. "Father, I..."

"Promise me now, Elsa."

"I...I promise."

"Thank you. Farewell, Elsa...and all of you, too."

"Mr. Alcott..." Harriet muttered softly.

Arnold picked up his sword and walked calmly to Vaclav, handing it to him. "All right, Commander...get it over with."

"Make it slow and painful!" Solon chimed in like a child begging for candy. "Let me do it!"

Vaclav threw him a look. "Solon! The agreement was that I would be the one to finish him!"

"Bah!" Solon stepped back, thoroughly disgusted. _Will I lose the chance to have some fun with my apprentice?_

Vaclav addressed Arnold once more. "Have you said your last words?"

"Yes," Arnold replied. "I am ready."

Elsa broke down now. "Father!!"

"This can't be happening..." Csaba said.

_This isn't how I wanted to save Dad and the others..._ Harriet thought.

Vaclav pulled back the sword in both hands. "One...two...three!"

He moved in, thrusting the sword towards Arnold's abdomen...

"Uhh...ahh..." Norma's voice muttered from out of nowhere.

The entire room froze as everyone looked in her direction.

"Is she waking up?" Melanie asked.

"Impossible!" Solon yelled. "They cannot wake up without my antidote!"

_Antidote?_ Arnold thought.

"So-So's gonna rape JJ..." Norma babbled. "Oh no...stay back, you manly beast..."

"Is she talking to me?" Solon wondered.

"Ahhhh..." Senel and Chloe let out a long, mellow sigh.

"That hare-brained chick..." Senel muttered.

"How dare you address me like that..." Chloe responded in a monotonous tone.

"Soon we'll be rolling in money..." Norma mumbled.

"You're one greedy little gal..." Moses murmured.

"Oh please, Moses...you're hardly one to talk..." Jay said, almost in a whisper.

"From now on...you can be my human shield..." Norma burbled.

"Like hell..." Moses groaned.

"Unbelievable..." Cashel said. "The fools are...talking in their sleep!"

"Its jaw was truly splendid..." Will muttered. "I hope one day I can acquire a specimen."

"It's like talking to a wall..." Norma said.

"Little seedling nestled in the ground..." Grune sighed, "grow up safe and sound..."

Suddenly, Senel screamed out loud. "STELLLLAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!"

The scream startled everyone in the room, but it gave Arnold an idea.

"Now's our chance!" he yelled.

He rushed in, throwing a crushing punch to Vaclav's jaw. The Scallop Brothers each attacked one of Cashel's shadows. Csaba took a lucky guess, attacking one of the remaining shadows. He was quite surprised that he had attacked the real Cashel, causing the shadows to vanish.

_That Solon guy said he had the antidote,_ Elsa thought. _I have to get it from him!_

"Haaaa!" Solon rushed at her with his sword, but Elsa parried with her sword, causing Solon to stumble to the side. Elsa dropped her sword and grabbed Solon from behind, wrapping her arms tightly around his neck. Solon dropped his sword as well and tried to pull Elsa off, but thought better of himself. He slipped his right foot backwards, hooking Elsa's ankle. He then threw his leg up while throwing his upper body backwards, knocking Elsa to the ground and crushing her with his own weight. Solon flipped to his feet quickly, while Elsa rolled onto her side, writhing in pain.

Solon picked up his katana again. "Such childish tricks!"

"F...Father..." Elsa groaned.

"Let's see just how tough Stingle will be when he loses his precious daughter!"

Solon brought his blade ripping through the air towards Elsa...

Poppo threw his wrench at Solon, knocking the blade out of his hands.

"Ors, ors!" Quppo and Pippo both charged at Solon, tackling him to the ground.

Poppo ran to Elsa's side. "Elsa, are you all right?"

Elsa sat up, holding her stomach, "I'm okay...he just knocked the wind out of me."

Solon picked herself up. "You may think that you've rescued your friends, but you'll never awaken them without my antidote!"

He then disappeared in a puff of smoke, taking Vaclav, Melanie, and Cashel with him.  
-----------------  
"Solon, you fool!" Vaclav roared as he found himself back on the Legacy's bridge. "How dare you pull us out of battle like that!"

Solon shot him a look. "You're the only fool here, dear Commander. I pulled us out of the battle for strategic purposes, understand? Your mind is the key to winning the battle. I'm sure you've realized that by now."

"We could have finished them all off!" Melanie told him. "They were all weak and defenseless! And Stingle must pay dearly for betraying us!"

"He's betrayed us on a number of occasions," Cashel added. "I heard that he's the one who saved those bandits after I thrashed them in the Forest of No Return."

"All of you, relax," Solon said. "As long as Senel and his friends are in the coma, we can pick them off anytime we choose."

He reached into his pocket. "They will sleep as long as I have my antidote."

However, as he dug into his pocket, he realized that something was seriously wrong. "I...what? Where is it!? No...NNNNOOOOOOOO!!!"  
-------------------------  
"No!" Csaba growled. "They got away!"

"They're long gone with that antidote!" Harriet whined. "Now what are we gonna do?"

Quppo stood in the center of the room for a moment before pulling out a small vial with a clear liquid inside. "Ta-dah!"

Everyone turned around.

"You hairy little thieves..." Csaba mused.

"Hee hee..." the Oresoren giggled.

"So how does it work?" Elsa asked.

"We let them smell the antidote, just like smelling the flowers put them to sleep," Quppo said.

Arnold took the vial and gave each of the party members a whiff of the antidote. Then they waited for the group to wake up...but they were all still out cold.

"It's not working!" Elsa cried.

"Wait a minute...it is!" Quppo said.

"Ugh..." Senel sat up, rubbing his head.

"Hey, Senel's awake!" Harriet exclaimed.

One by one, the other party members began to wake up as well.

"What just happened?" Moses asked. "I feel like somebody glued my eyes shut..."

"Moses!" Csaba cried, running over to the bandit chief.

Moses opened his eyes. "Csaba? Did y'all come to save us?"

"That's right. We all came."

"All right! I knew I could count on you!"

"Harriet?" Will asked. "What are you doing here?"

Harriet's face soured. "Hey Dad, I saved your butt, so you'd better be grateful!"

"Y-Yes, of course," Will said. "Thank you, Harriet."

"Chloe!" Elsa ran and embraced the Gadorian knight.

"Elsa?" Chloe asked. "Did you really come to save me?"

"Yeah, and my father, too," Elsa said. "Csaba, Harriet, and the Oresoren as well."

"Jay!" the Oresoren cried.

Jay stood up. "What are you all doing here?"

"We came to rescue you, Jay!" Poppo said.

"Ors!" the other Oresoren added.

"Is everyone all right?" Arnold asked.

Senel nodded. "Thanks, Arnold. We owe you all big time."

"We should go to Lumen Spring and have us a party!" Norma yelled.

"Now you're talkin', Bubbles," Moses agreed.

"Yes," Shirley said. "We should do something for them for rescuing us."

"Indeed," Chloe said.

"That really won't be necessary..." Arnold said, almost blushing.

"Oh, come on, Arnie," Norma said. "You need to get out of that hospital and relax a bit."

"You know, I have to agree," Senel said. "Don't you think you deserve a break now and then?"

Arnold scratched his head. "Hmm, I guess you're right."

"Ors, ors!" the Oresoren cheered.

"All right!" Moses yelled, squatting up and down. "Let's get goin' then! Yahoo!!"

"Settle down, Moses," Jay said. "You're not a monkey, you know. Or then again, maybe you are."

"Didja say somethin', Jay?"

Jay sighed. "No, nothing at all."

"So how about it, Dad?" Harriet asked. "Was I a good hero?"

Will stroked his chin. "I suppose you were. You faced the danger to rescue all of us, so I suppose that does make you a hero."

Harriet hopped several times. "Yippee!!"

Will smiled. "All right, let's go."

Everyone turned and left the throne room of Mirage Palace.


End file.
